User talk:YYKWIA
lol heheh ehehee yeah. Ok cya I'm just going to hop onto the nearest star-drifter station and hitch a ride! I'll keep on checking up on the wiki --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 06:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) !!! So, can I just leave this guide down to you now? Or what? --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 15:27, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Mostly you could but you would be missing out in building a wiki. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 18:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::You can do whatever you want with it! --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 19:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Anything you wanna say? Ive changed you to sysop -- 09:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I'd just like to say that I think what you're doing is great, and the concept is great too! --Taylor Karras 10:26, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Feel free to add more articles, it would help me alot! Los angeles is now our feature. 11:21, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Taylor anything you want to say? About the wiki or whatever? Been meaning to drop by... -- 16:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Well... It's great to be working on it. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 16:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh great. Do we have a "you got new messages" template? -- 16:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. It automatically appears when you get a new message. it's on every Wikia wiki known to date. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 16:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, i thought it had to be constructed for each new wiki, sorry -- 16:59, 9 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Honestly First off, TRickopedia is about pranks and tricks. Mischief expands on that. Secondly I don't know what Elassint was talking about w/ monacco. I don't know what u ment by that. 3rdly, I can't go to Wikia if they rejected us. -RFK forgot to sign in. :Hokay --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 18:26, 14 July 2008 (UTC) What the heck is your problem? AS stated abbove. I can't make formatting stuff. Wenever i format i copy and paste it from somethig else. lay off.-- 21:11, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, but I can probably help. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 21:15, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay.................sorry if I was too rash above. -RFK :::Ps. This is pretty funny. Hey Huge Bob told me to ask u this cuz he didnt have thew answer. How cum on the main page it doesnt say main page at the top? how do you make it like that? - 16:53, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :It's just simple CSS code. Copy this into MediaWiki:Common.css or any Common.css that editthis allows. /* page-specific whatever */ .page-Main_Page .firstHeading { display: none } --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 17:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) is there a reason u r reverting all the edits i make? refering to watercooler and main page. - 16:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I love what you are doing, but mostly I prefer to complete every template, and then I'll completely transform the look of this wiki, so like Aritlce will become Data and excetera. Also 42 is like the answer to life, the universe and everything, so it completely fits within the theme of this wiki. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 16:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC) but while u do the templates i can changes article to data or whatever. - 16:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) also i made a welcome template and u reverted it. what was that about? :Mostly I want to make sure that the welcome template is perfectly detailed and helpful for new users, linking to other important policies and information. Mostly I've reverted it to the default version because I want to begin working on it when I can. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 16:17, 24 July 2008 (UTC) i have a few things to say. One, what if while you make your templates or whatever i make article say data like you said. Two, are you saying that only you can make the templates and things and nobody else can? -- 16:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Mostly it's hard to make article into data as it involves editing of files in the "MediaWiki" namespace, and mostly anyone can create a template. As long as it's not a direct copy and some effort is put into it, like different colors of course. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 01:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::But mostly I want to wait until I can get the look down so it can truly look unique. Mostly that's just my thought but anyone can continue without me. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 01:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Also i was wondering how do u decide which article or user is featured is ther a voting sysstem like ?pedia. - 16:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :A system like that is currently in the pipes. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 01:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) hey --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 16:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) dude i know how to change media wiki its not that hard. and y did u revert the article to data back to article and user page to hitchhikers back to user page????????????????????? - 14:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Mostly because... I might not know the reason yet but mostly it's all a basis of whether or not we're ready. Mostly this is not an excuse so I can keep deleting everything that you do. Mostly I appreciate your efforts but I want this to be a widespread look that'll mostly change everything that mostly isn't default. And I want to get a list of what to change first. I don't want to start a war here, but mostly you should calm down a little, so should I. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 14:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Lets post this wiki on the creative hub soon--HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 15:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I think we're getting close to posting this on the hub. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 15:26, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::great--HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 15:55, 25 July 2008 (UTC) first things first First things first, I want this to be like wikipedia. No doubt about it. This is gonna be like wikipedia but with personal opinions and bias. This is gonna be like no knowledge source ever before. Therefore all entries that do not meet this wikipedia/bias standard will have will have to be deleted. It will be a collection of peoples thoughts and feelings on a subject,if we think the feelings are false it will be deleted. It will have humor in it but it will have to be limited. It will be serious and patronizing It will have true information in it, but with your views included. It will basically be like wikipedia but more flexible and user friendly. Leave your thoughts below... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Huge_bob (talk • contribs) I'm repeating what I said before because the devils wiki is definitely not like this! I want this to contain real information! I don't know maybe I could write a few examples... --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 06:46, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Do write some examples. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 06:54, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just have --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 06:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe we could collaborate to make it really good. I think it does need some improvements. --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 07:00, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::I disagree, mostly a Wikipedia with bias and personal opinion is hard cause it mostly feels like a forum, furthermore mostly the constant changes on where you want to go with this wiki is confusing. I basicly think that the wiki should be written in the style of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" Absurd while slightly truthful. Also I created Biaspedia which can definatly be Wikipedia with bias, public opinions and little humor, Join and I could probably make you a sysop. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 07:21, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Fine. --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 06:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) should we start work on a wanted pages page? hm? HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 16:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Mostly should fit that need. But if you want, go ahead. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 16:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fuck. I already done one. --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 16:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::I already added it to the hub. - 16:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi. Danny said you had asked about having your mainpage reformatted using the new two-column tags. I went ahead and set one up here. If you like it you can copy it onto your main page. Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 18:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) About that :Taylor, I've seen the movie and I read 86 pages of the book. -- 13:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Also about Gimp. It looks pretty neat but I don't think I'm allowed to download things. I don't know. I will try though...i would also like to say that it doesn't make me fell that good if almost anything I make gets reveted....I thought this wiki was one of the coolest ideas ever. But now....I see that I am underapreciated just because i use paint and copy paste and edit formats. Turtle Man :::Mostly you have the ability to become a great sysop. I too myself just copy and paste sometimes but you can change the colors. Don't give up, you'll get better. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 14:19, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Wussup beeyatchez? sorry that was uncalled for --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 14:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Secret Plan Whats the top secret plan then? --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 13:34, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :It's a secret :p --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 14:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Aw bugger --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 18:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC)